Turbulent Vengeance
by adromir
Summary: Prequel to Manyan Series; A cruel killer was at large in the realm of Mirkwood. They found out later that he wanted revenge on those people of his past, including Thranduil and his sons.
1. Default Chapter

**Summary :**** A cruel killer was at large in the realm of Mirkwood. They found out later that he wanted revenge on those people of his past, including Thranduil and his sons.**

**Hellooooo****!! I'm back, every one!! THANK YOU for all those wonderful reviews I've received for 'Token Of Love'. I love little Leggy so much I'm thinking of making another one! To those who had been having 'Adromir's withdrawal' syndrome, it's time to cheer up and prepare yourself for more Leggy's angst…and Keldarion's…_and_ Thranduil's! **

**WARNING :**** This story has a connection to 'Torment Not The Child' and loaded with angst. It might get to be R-rated from chapter two onwards.**

**So stay back and relax as long as you can before the cliffies and angsties explode in your face!**

**P/s : This is an unbeta-ed chapter.  Any grammar and tenses mistakes will be mended as soon as possible.**

**********************************

Keldarion, the crown prince of Mirkwood, stepped into his younger brother's chamber at the wee hours of the day only to find that Legolas was still fast asleep. Shaking his head and smiling ruefully, Keldarion walked closer to the large bed. He poked at the lump under the coverlet. "Wake up, brat. It's time for your sword training."

                No respond.

                Keldarion narrowed his eyes, and then he yelled. "Wake up already, you slow poke! The sun is already high!"

Except for some soft mumblings and low moaning, there was still no desired reaction from the sleeping prince. Keldarion's eyes glinted mischievously. Without warning, he grabbed the coverlet and yanked, revealing Legolas' curling body underneath. 

Legolas finally stirred. He turned to glare drowsily at his brother. "Go away," he growled before snatching a pillow and plopped it over his head. He drifted back to sleep in mere seconds.

"What a sloth," Keldarion grumbled under his breath. The elder prince sighed heavily and looked around the room, figuring out another way to rouse his brother. His eyes landed on a newly refilled bathing tub situated just behind the screen at one corner of the large chamber. A big smile instantly spread over his handsome face.

Legolas was dreaming of a beautiful princess from faraway land when he was rudely awakened by a strong pair of arms that lifted him off the bed and carried him away. Even before he could yell in protest, the arms suddenly released him. He landed into the tub with a loud splash.

"Sauron's blood, you blasted maggoty stinking orc!!" Legolas sputtered as he splashed about in the water.

Keldarion sat on his haunches beside the tub and grinned at his brother. "You awake now?"

Legolas' only answer was by fluently spewing out another round of swearing and cursing as he glared at the elder prince through the wisp of his soggy hair. 

Keldarion just laughed and straightened up. "Good. See you in the field," he said, walking to the door. "And don't be late. Father will also be there so don't fall asleep in the tub. No one will know if you drown."

Keldarion closed the door just in time to avoid the bar of soap that flew across the room towards his head.

*************************

"You threw him in the tub?" Thranduil asked with a raised eyebrow.

Keldarion grinned back. "Of course. It works faster than anything."

The king of Mirkwood laughed and refocused his attention back to his youngest son who was sparring with Commander Linden in the middle of the field. Legolas' moves were smooth and his swings were strong, yet there was room for improvement for his skill with the blade. 

The king stepped forward during an interval. "Legolas, now that you have rendered this old chap here senseless…" Thranduil said as he indicated Linden, eliciting laughter from the commander, "How about a round of spar with me?"

"_You?" Legolas playfully assessed his father up and down. "A spar with another old chap? Are you sure, kind sir?"_

"Ooo…" Keldarion, Linden and the surrounding Mirkwood warriors simultaneously chorused in mock horror.                

"You are in for it now, dear brother," the elder prince said, chuckling. "You know father is the best swordsman ever known."

"I'm aware of that," Legolas replied, pulling a haughty expression for show. "But I'm younger _and_ stronger."

"Oh, really?" Thranduil said as he accepted a sword from Linden. "All right, elfling. Let's put your muscle where your mouth is."

The rest of them laughed and cheered, truly enjoying the playful trading of insults between father and son. Then they watched in entranced silence as the two royalties clashed swords, both of them obviously had the skill and exceptional strength. 

Thranduil charged as Legolas parried. The prince then attacked but his father managed to block it. The king came again with a low swing. Legolas nimbly jumped and back flipped, landing smoothly on his feet only to meet his father's next attack. The prince dived, rolled and twisted, blocking Thranduil's blade with his own. "Tired already, father?" he teased. "Want to rest?"

"Who? Me?" Thranduil replied with a smile. "How about you? Want to quit now?"

Legolas grinned. "Not until you quit first!" He pushed down the blade, forcing Thranduil to swirl and gather his balance, and the sparring continued on. Thranduil struck low once more. Like before, Legolas jumped and back flipped. But his father was waiting, already knowing Legolas' next action. Instead of charging with his sword, Thranduil put out his foot and tripped his son, causing Legolas to tumble head over heels onto the ground.

Amid the loud cheers from the sideline, Legolas rolled his eyes at the king. "You don't play fair."

Thranduil looked down at his son, still smiling. "No, it was you who don't play safe. Do not repeat your movements, lad. You can not let your opponent know what you will do because they might use it against you."

"Yes, father, I get the point," Legolas ruefully replied. Then he raised one arm. "Now, help me up?"

Thranduil was bending down just as Keldarion was opening his mouth, "Ah…father, I don't think…"

Just as quickly, Legolas snatched his father's arm and yanked, twisting and grappling like a season wrestler. In no time at all, the king was pinned underneath his son, completely immobile.

"…that's a good idea," Keldarion finished lamely, trying hard to hold back his laughter.

Legolas was grinning down at his father. "Don't ever let down your guard on your opponent, or they will take advantage of you. You thought me that, remember?"

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at his son momentarily before he broke into a loud guffaw. "And you surely learn fast!"

Keldarion and Linden then assisted the two back to their feet. "Am I banished from the realm, father?" Legolas jokingly asked as he gave his father a quick hug.

"You will be if you dye my hair red again!" Thranduil retorted.

Legolas blanched. "Ai Elbereth! You won't live that down, will you? It was an accident! How could I know that the servants had put _henna juice inside the bottle? If anybody was to blame, it's them!"_

Legolas' words sent the rest of them laughing.

The 'accident' happened several weeks ago. Thranduil had been bathing when he realized that his bottle of shampoo was empty. At his urgent calling, Legolas had come answering. The king then asked his son to get him a fresh bottle. Knowing that the servants put the stock of toiletteries in the store chamber by the pantry, Legolas had gone looking there. But he had brought back the wrong bottle. The shape might be the same, but the content was totally different. It contained the _henna_ juice that was used by the maidens to color their hair red. Legolas had only realized his mistake when his father had screamed and ranted a half an hour later. By that time, it was too late. Thranduil's golden hair had turned into the garish color of an overripe tomato. And so was his face.

The prince had to spend the next few hours helping his father scrubbed away the stain. The job was tedious and frustrating. When they had finally finished, Thranduil refused to speak to his youngest son for three full days. But Legolas always knew how to sooth his father's ruffled feathers. In the following nights, he kept visiting his father's chamber to help comb down the king's hair. And then he would massage the back of his father's neck while serenading him with mournful ballads. On the fourth day, Thranduil finally forgot his anger and instead was greatly amused by Legolas' relentless attempts to seek his forgiveness.

Suddenly, the carefree scene in the training field was shattered by the sound of panic shouting. "My lord! My lord!"

A Mirkwood warrior came running with his two companions not far behind him. Thranduil frowned at the three of them. "What's wrong? What's with the high excitement, pray tell."

Still gasping with exertion, the warrior looked so distraught that he had trouble explaining. "M…Murder! A murder has occurred!"

                The collected sound of sharp intake of breath dominated for several seconds in the field before the king asked again, "What are you talking about? What murder?"

                "It's Laiél and his family, my lord," the other warrior replied, a little more compose than his friend. "We went looking for him at his dwelling when he never appeared for patrol this morning, but we found him already dead. As was his wife."

TBC… 

**I have given you a hint there. Does Laiél's name ring a bell? **

**Yep. That 'person' has returned! ^_^**


	2. 2

@Kayo : Yes, mellon, this fic might turn into an R.  You'd like that, don't you? Now go fetch some lemonade for me!

**@Szhismine :**** Holy crap indeed! Prepare your parachute to jump off the cliff, mate!**

**@Alkvingiel  :**** Finding Leggy is so funny! Ha! Ha! Ha! Thank you for sending it to me!**

**@Lucy :**** I keep seeing red haired 'Thranduil' everywhere! Why do people love to color their hair when the results are so disastrous? Erk! Not for me please! I love my raven tresses just as it is!**

**@Brazgirl :**** Glad you like the red hair…I  mean, the chapter!**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : Adromir is my name, cliffie is my game! Muahahaha!**

**@feanen :**** Thank you. I'm glad you like the sparring. And for that, the next evil cliffie from Mordor will be especially for you! (I know how much you 'like' it! ^_^)**

**@Queen of Shadows : Nope. The princes won't get a break. So will their father.**

**@Volcanic Plug : Three chappies in a day? Arghh! (faints) Anyway, this might take about 8 to 9 chapters, might be more. 'Trouble In Telcontar' is still under renovation. But it will come… I hope.**

**@Menthol :**** You want me to serve you cliffies? Gladly.**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Yes. 'He' is back. And everything will turn very ugly.**

**@Mystkyten :**** But I love to see  you all hanging! He! He!**

**@Lady Lenna : I can almost hear you laugh! Ha! Ha! I've also just booked the TTT extended version and will go and take it from the store today! Can't wait!**

**@Karina :**** Your mom just bought you a pomegranate? O-oh. Be careful, girl. Something might happen. LOL! Yep. It's 'him'.**

**@layla146 :**** I'm sorry to say there will be no Rivendell characters this time. But I'm unpredictable. I might change my mind in the end. Let's pray I won't. :)**

**@Young Storyteller : You just finished your exam? Hope you score with flying colors! **

**@Gerri :**** Okay, girl. You'll get your lembas!**

**Note**** :**** Leggy is 2,000 years old now. Equivalent to human age, Legolas would be around 20 years old while Keldarion is 30. (This story happened right after 'Thranduil's Forgotten Vows').**

*********************************

The gruesome sight of Laiél's body lying in his own blood in the bed nearly caused Legolas to retch. 

The once proud warrior, a patrol officer in Thranduil's army, had been cruelly slain by an obviously demented person. From the lack of struggling signs, they deduced that Laiél was slaughtered in his sleep. Then the killer had the audacity to dig out both the victim's eyes, sending sprays of blood against the wall in the process. 

The killer didn't stop there. Laiél had also been castrated. His severed organ had been thrown carelessly across the room, like a sign of total desecration.

It was merciless and heartless. The killer seemed to be enjoying what he was doing.

And then, there was Laiél's wife, Luthwen. They had found her sprawled on the floor beside the bed, naked and battered. She had been raped before, or after, she was choked to death. There were still the sign of handprints on her pale slender neck. 

Legolas couldn't look anymore so he turned his head away. Linden then walked in with a couple of blankets in his arms. He and another warrior quickly covered the dead bodies.

"Find out who did this," Thranduil said through gritted teeth. He was incredibly angry to know that such hideous crime had taken place in his realm. "I want every inch of this house search. The killer might have left something for us to trace."

"And there must be some reason why no one heard when this killings took place," Keldarion wondered, squeezing Legolas' shoulder comfortingly when he saw his younger brother shudder in revulsion at the gory scene. "Why is there lack of struggles? It was as if they submitted fully to their murderer."

Legolas was staring hard at a stuffed doll propped against a light stand on a table. "Didn't this couple have a young daughter named Neléah?" he asked softly. "Where is she?"

They looked at one another at the prince's query. So far, they had seen no sign of the little girl.

"Find her!" Thranduil ordered and everyone disperse to do his bidding. They repeatedly called out the girl's name, praying that she would answer. But no such luck. Neléah was nowhere to be seen.

Legolas then stepped into the empty nursery for the third time, finding it hard to believe that the girl was not there in her bed. He leaned over to touch the mattress, and found it cold to the touch as expected. She had been away from the bed quite a very long time. The prince looked up and scanned the room, trying to see it through the eyes of a child.

_If I were a frightened little girl, where would I hide?_

He bent down to look under the bed. No one was there or he would have sensed it already. But he wanted to make sure, just in case. Elves could only sense other living beings, not the dead ones.

Legolas straightened up and caught sight of the tall closet across the chamber. He flinched involuntarily when old bad memories resurfaced to taunt him. 

_"Open the door! Please open the door!"_

_"No! That should be your penance for your misbehavior!"_

_"Open the door, please! Let me out! Let me out!!"_

Legolas vehemently shook his head to chase the disturbing recollections away. This was no time to think about painful past. There was a little girl to be found. But his eyes kept straying back to the closet for some unknown reasons.

Legolas slowly approached the said furniture. With a hand that slightly trembled, he reached up to touch the knob. He took a deep breath, and then chided himself for acting so silly. _What do you expect to see inside? A hysteric little prince? Silently berating himself, Legolas pulled open the door….and went cold all over at what he saw._

"Hey, brother. What do you find in there?" Keldarion suddenly entered the room. He frowned when he saw the absolute horror on Legolas' face. "Legolas? Are you well?"

Legolas had staggered a few steps backward, his eyes still fixed at the opened closet. Keldarion rushed over to him and grabbed his quaking shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"N…Neléah…" Legolas whispered, pointing a trembling finger at the body he had just discovered. When Keldarion saw it, he gasped in shock. And then he cursed, vile and long.

The couple's daughter was indeed dead. Curling in the corner of the closet, she was still clad in her nightgown. Her neck lolled at an odd angle, snapped by the cruel hands of her killer. There was no other sign of abuse on her little body but obviously it was a great enough impact on Legolas.

"It's…it's him. He's back." Legolas said, still trembling.

Keldarion gently pushed his brother until they both sat on the bed. "What are you saying? Who are you talking about?"

Legolas turned to gaze at his brother with eyes that filled with pain and fear. "Dior. Our estranged cousin has returned."

************************

That night, Legolas lay in his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. His eyes were staring directly at the ceiling, but the intense silver orbs were seeing something else entirely.

_"Let me out! Let me out!" The pitch-black darkness was closing in on him._

_"Stay in there! That should be your lesson!"_

_"Let me go! Please, let me go!"_

_"You shall pay, you little prick!"_

_Then he was drowning. "No! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" He then screamed for help, but choked on lungful of water instead. Still, he screamed…_

"Legolas?"

The prince jerked back to awareness. He turned to see the Mirkwood king walking from the door towards him. So deep he was in his thoughts, Legolas had no idea when his father entered the chamber.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed as he saw the same flicker of traumatic expression on Legolas' face that had first appeared there when his son was just an elfling of 500 years old. The little prince had been badly mistreated by his own cousin, Dior. The king could never forget how frightened Legolas had looked the day when Dior nearly drowned him in the stream behind the palace garden. The prince was lucky that his older brother was always attuned to his whereabouts or he would have surely died as Dior had lost all reason in his action, fueled with fury ignited by causes only known to him. After the dreadful incident, Thranduil had banished Dior from the realm as well as his father, Maeglin, the queen's older brother, even though the king had had the uncontrolled urge to kill the young elf himself then and there. 

They all had thought it was the last they saw the both of them, but Legolas did not fully believe it. The murder of Laiél and his family only added to the prince's unease. Laiél's wife, Luthwen, was once Dior's love interest. But she had pledged her heart to Laiél after Dior had left her for hundreds of years to roam the Middle-earth. It was yet to be confirmed, but Legolas firmly believed that Dior had silently returned to Mirkwood to get his revenge on all of them. 

Thranduil was not ready to fully accept his son's theory due to the lack of proof and evidence gathered at the murder scene, but he would not disregard it either. Thranduil had given out orders to intensify the security of the palace and the palace ground. Patrol rounds were increased, and no one should enter or leave the realm without proper screening.

"Still awake?" asked Thranduil as he sat on the bed.

Legolas rose to a sitting position and placed his folded arms over his upraised knees. "I can't sleep," the prince told his father, shrugging.

The king smiled sadly. "Is the thought of Dior still bothering you?"

"It's not simply a _thought, father," Legolas said. "I _know_ he is back. The signs are all there. His revenge on Laiél for marrying Luthwen, and then there's the little girl in the closet. Now I'm sure he is giving some kind of message to me, and to us all. He has returned to settle a score.'_

"Maybe it's not him," Thranduil said, patting Legolas' feet comfortingly. "Maybe it's someone else and the signs you thought were there were merely coincidence."

Legolas gave a rueful smile. "But why don't I feel so assured? Why do I feel as if someone is watching us, watching me?"

"I understand how you feel, son. Just don't dwell on it too much. If it's indeed your cousin, the guards will not let him pass through the security of this place," said the king as he got back to his feet. "Now go to sleep."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. He shrugged. "If you say so, father." He lay back down on the bed as his father picked the edge of the coverlet and covered the prince to his chin. As he bent down to kiss his son's brow, Thranduil said, "I wish you good dreams, my son."

But sadly, it was not good dreams that Legolas had that night. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Terrifying nightmares that were darker than he ever remembered assailed him in tenfold. 

**********************

The following days after the murder of Laiél's family, the whole realm of Mirkwood was subdued under a pallid atmosphere. Everyone was still in shock and disbelief at the merciless killings. They never had thought such terrible deed was possible among their people, the nature loving elves that cherished life above all else.

After the bodies had been laid to rest in one grave, the Mirkwood people carried on with their daily ritual, while at the same time hoping that it was the first and last time that the realm ever witnessed such a tragic massacre. 

But it was a week later when another dreadful thing happened.

It was past midnight and Legolas was deeply asleep when Keldarion came bursting into his chamber, panicked and distraught. "Legolas! Awake!"

The younger prince blinked to awareness and realized that it was still dark outside. He groaned. "What do you want? It's not even morning!" Yanking the coverlet over his head, he began to resume his sleep once more.

Keldarion grew desperate. He shook his brother's shoulder repeatedly. "No, Legolas! I want you to wake up now!" he yelled, snatching the thick fabric away.

"Blast it!" Legolas fumed, glowering at his brother. "Why can't you let me sleep in peace…"

"Because father is dying, that's why!" Keldarion shouted in his face.

Legolas blanched. He stared at the tears that swam in his brother's cobalt blue eyes and realized how terrified Keldarion was. "Wh…what?"

"I was going down to the kitchen to get something warm to drink when I walked pass father's chamber," Keldarion quickly explained as he grabbed Legolas' arm and pulled him along out the opened door. "I heard him coughing so I went in to investigate. I found him covered in blood, coming from his mouth and nose. And there were lots of it! I couldn't stop the flow!  I don't know what else to do!"

Legolas was still in mute shock when they entered the king's grand chamber. Thranduil was shuddering in his bed, coughing and wheezing as his life seeped away. True to Keldarion's words, their father's nightshirt was splotched with huge amount of blood, as well as the pristine fabric of his bed sheet. 

The elder prince rushed ahead to sit on the bed and propped his father against his side, gently wiping the blood off Thranduil's face. He looked up and saw the way Legolas was standing so still at the doorway, dumbfounded. "What are you waiting for, brat? Heal him!"

Legolas instantly snapped to attention. He dashed forward and sat in front of the king. He firmly clutched his father's limp hand as he placed his other palm on Thranduil's trembling chest, forcing his magical healing ability through his fingertips onto the king's flesh. As a powerful _manyan, Legolas could heal all kind of injuries and maladies simply by using his touch. It was the ability he had inherited from his mother._

Not long after, Thranduil stopped coughing and his breathing returned to normal. By then, Legolas was already crying. "I'm sorry, father," the prince said brokenly, burying his face within the crook of the king's neck.

Thranduil was quite perplexed. "Why should _you_ be sorry? I'm fine now. You've healed me," he said as he patted Legolas' back.

Legolas shook his head and looked up. "You have been poisoned! I could feel the venom in your veins just now. Dior has tried to kill you and I've caused all these. If Keldarion had not walked by your door, and if I was not a _manyan_…" Legolas was not able to finish his words as he was assailed by the strongest fear he had ever known. The thought of living without his father was so dreadful for him to imagine. 

Keldarion placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We still do not know if it's him, Legolas, but I'll definitely going to find out." He leaned down to hug his father. "I'll go investigate right away and question all the servants and the guards. This incident should never have happened! Someone might have poisoned your food or your drinks and I'll find out who did it!"

Thranduil nodded. "Do whatever you think is best, but be very careful. We are not fully sure who this person is and we still do not know what his real intentions are."

"I will." Keldarion reached down and gently wiped the tears off Legolas' cheek. "Don't ever think that this is your fault, brat. Now help father change and clean up. I'll be right back as soon as I settle this matter." 

With that, the crown prince of Mirkwood then walked out of the king's chamber, his posture stiff and his face grim. The anger was boiling hot in his veins due to his father's near death. He vowed to find out the person responsible and bring him down before any more blood was shed.

TBC… 


	3. 3

**@Kawaii ningen Kitsune : Err, yes. That's exactly the general idea of this fic; Leggy's angst. He he he…**

**@shzismine :**** A special squad of paramedics is already waiting for you at the bottom. Go ahead, mate! Jump!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Good. Send more to me. My friend fell of her chair laughing at Finding Leggy!  **

**@Lucy :**** Yes, I know that Chapter 2 was quite fully loaded. Might be too much for some of the readers to swallow. And I will give Dior what he deserves, I promise!**

**@Kayo :**** You have such a wild imagination to think that you will cough up blood because of your cold! Now _that's_ freaky! LOL!**

@Volcanic Plug : I'm so sorry for frightening you like that. I didn't know that heart problems run in your family (I'm not sure if the problem will skip a generation, though. So be careful when you read the following chapters!) Most of the male elven names I had gotten from the Elven Names Generator sites. But Neléah, Luthwen, Narasene and Marwana are mine.  I have been wishing those were _my_ names. LOL! And yes, I really fainted. Hence, only one chapter for yesterday. I'm still on medical leave, so only one chapter for today too!

**@feanen :**** Nope. It won't stop me at all. And, mellon, this next cliffie is dedicated especially for YOU!**

@Aranel of Mirkwood : Tell the fire-breathing-ferret that I said 'Get Well Soon'!

**@Menthol :**** You're right. I should have rated Chapter 2 as R. I guess I watched too many CSI Miami that I got used to all that gory details! He! He! **

**@layla146 :**** I'm so very not sorry for scaring you! And I'll do it again! ^_^**

**@Karina :**** Fables and faerie tales _do_ happen in supermarket, believe me. It was the place where I actually fell in love for the first time. (The boy working at the counter was so cute! But sadly, we didn't live happily ever after.  The last I heard of him, he is now working as the supermarket's branch manager!) And see you tomorrow too! (You are right. It does sound funny in the net! LOL!)**

**@Gerri :**** To me, Kel is like a sleeping volcano; impassive when he's calm, explosive when he gets angry! Yes. _That's_ my precious baby! Next chapter coming right up!**

**I just finished watching TTT extended version. And I tell you, it's awesome!**

********************************

It was not even morning but the entire household of Thranduil had already awakened. 

All the servants and the guards were still gathered in the grand hall, even many hours after Prince Keldarion had urgently summoned them. Commander Linden was also there, interrogating and reprimanding the elven warriors under his charge for letting such a deadly mistake to slip past under their watch.

So far, all the servants and the guards had given out the same explanation. They had seen no stranger entering the palace grand kitchen or lurking in the hallways. The chief cook also confirmed that the two princes had eaten the same food and drinks that the king had taken at dinner. And that threw away the theory of the poison coming from the kitchen because Legolas and Keldarion should have been poisoned as well. 

Furious and frustrated when he still didn't get the answer he desired, Keldarion then gave out orders to double the security of the palace. Guards were to be stationed in every hallway and every door. The prince also demanded for at least two warriors to be appointed as personal guardians for the king and prince Legolas to accompany the two royalties wherever they went. 

"Your brother would detest this, your highness," Commander Linden pointed out, smiling slightly. 

Despite it all, Keldarion almost laughed. "Yes, I know. I can already imagine his reaction when he finds out that he is forbidden to go anywhere alone. The brat won't be happy about this new arrangement at all."

They were correct. Legolas didn't like it. Not one bit.

"You can't be serious!" the younger prince shouted in ire when Keldarion told him about his 'bodyguards'. 

"I am serious, brat," Keldarion replied, sharing amused glances with the king at Legolas' immediate reaction.

"But this is preposterous! I'm not a little kid anymore!" The younger prince glared at his brother.

"Legolas, I'm not a...'little kid' either, but I fully accept this arrangement," Thranduil said, smiling benignly. "It's for our own safety, just in case."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Legolas growled, crossing his arms over his chest in complete defiance. The other two sighed heavily. They knew exactly how obstinate Legolas could be when he was in that kind of mood.

"Legolas," Keldarion started. "I know you are a skillful warrior yourself, but it wouldn't hurt if you have extra protection. I've already appointed three guards for you…"

"_Three?" Legolas' eyes widened. "No way! One is more than enough!"_

"All right. Two then."

"What is this? A bargain? Look, _one _guard or nothing at all! And that's final!"

"_Legolas," Thranduil narrowed his eyes at his youngest son. "You will have __two guards, or no more outings for you at all. And _that's_ final. So, which will it be?"_

Legolas opened and closed his mouth repeatedly but no voice came out. In the end, he stormed out of the king's chamber in long strides, slamming the door in the process.

Keldarion looked at the king and they both nodded. "Two guards then."

"Stubborn child," Thranduil added next, half exasperated and half amused. "I wonder where he gets such hardheadedness." 

"From you, I suppose," Keldarion replied, chuckling.

"_Me? You think so?" The king smiled. "Well, no surprises there. Your mother used to say that I have a head harder than a rock." He then walked outside onto the balcony, his elder son following not far behind. "So, Kel, what do you think? Is Legolas right? Is your cousin responsible behind all these?"_

"Right now, father, everyone is a suspect to me," said Keldarion. "But I have a feeling that Legolas may be right. Dior might have returned for vengeance. But I wonder, how did he do it? How did he kill Laiél's family without alerting the patrol? And above all, how did he manage to poison you? There are no signs of him or any other intruders in the kitchen or within the palace, which is absurd."

"Maybe we were looking in the wrong place for the wrong thing," Thranduil said softly. "We haven't checked my chamber yet."

Keldarion stared at his father, and then slapped his own forehead. "Ai! I'm so dense! How could I have forgotten about that?"

Thranduil laughed. "That's understandable, Kel. You have been very busy already. Come, let's inspect this room. We might find something later on."

They began right there at the balcony, trying to find any signs of intrusion. After several minutes of looking, Keldarion noticed a slight disturbance among the wisteria bushes that draped down from the balcony top. Some of the purple blossoms were crushed and wilted, as if they had been carelessly stepped or pressed against. 

The prince stretched his neck and looked up. _Did the intruder come from the roof?_

"Kel, have you found something?" asked Thranduil.

"I believe so," He pointed at the wilted flowers. "See this? Someone has been through here. He could have easily entered your chamber when you were not around…"

"And placed the poison," Thranduil finished the sentence, his eyes busily scanning his room. "But where did he place it?"

Keldarion stared at the freshly changed coverlet and pillowcases. The king's bloodied nightshirt and the previous bed sheet had been taken out by the servants to be washed. A jug of water and a glass were placed on a low chest made of red mahogany that stood beside the bed. The prince took the jug and sniffed. There was nothing wrong with its scent.  

The king came closer. He opened the drawer and took something out, frowning thoughtfully. "Kel," he said suddenly. "I think I just found the poison."

The prince turned and saw the small bottle that his father was holding. "Your elixir of honey?"

"I took this last night before I went to sleep," Thranduil explained, still holding the potion he always took for vitality and strength. "It tasted vile at first, not sweet like usual. But I thought nothing wrong of it and took the same dose I always take. It was not long after when I started vomiting and coughing up blood." 

Thranduil cringed inwardly as he remembered the agonizing spasms he had gone through last night. His heart had felt as if it was being crushed from within. His bowel had felt like exploding. He had tried calling for help but found he had no strength left. He couldn't breathe, choking on his blood. When he was about to submit to his death, his sons had arrived in time to bring him back to life. 

Keldarion took the bottle, staring at it for any kind of answer. "I'll take this to Legolas to analyze. He might be able to sense the same venom he had felt in you. For the time being, I suggest you have a tester for your every meal."

"Is that really necessary?"

"I'm not taking any more chances, father. Legolas was right. If he wasn't a _manyan_ healer, you would no longer be here standing and talking to me. You were near death when I found you." Keldarion's voice broke slightly. "I cannot let the same slip happen again. We need you, father. Legolas and I can not afford living without you."

Thranduil gripped his son's shoulder. "I need you both too. Despite his obvious reluctance, Legolas will let himself be guarded. But what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you have protection also? As far as we know, the killer, Dior or whoever that is, might include you as his target."

Keldarion nodded in assurance. "Don't worry about me, father. Linden had appointed his charges to watch over me." Then he grinned. "That 'old chap' thinks I'm not aware of it, though." 

*************************

Legolas glanced behind him, saw his faithful shadows still following, and cursed. The prince urged his mount to gallop faster, leaving the two Mirkwood warriors trying hard to catch up, which was not an easy feat considering how excellent a rider Legolas was. Furthermore, he was riding Red Star, the fiery and powerful elven stallion that no other horses in the realm could match in speed.

Legolas lifted his face to the beautiful smiling sun, relishing the nice warmth he had greatly missed since being cooped up within the palace ground for a full week. No other mishaps followed after Thranduil's poisoning, but Keldarion never lifted the tight security of the palace. Legolas had tolerated his guardians' presence, but just barely. In the end, he had become so restless with boredom he nearly chewed on his own hair! His temper flared and his impatience finally snapped. After a heated argument with Keldarion that morning, his over-protective brother had to relent and let Legolas go out for a ride. 

Keldarion himself wanted to accompany him but Legolas had loudly protested. "Spare me some space already!" he had shouted. "I don't need to be coddled like a baby!"

"Fine!" Keldarion had cried out in equal frustration, throwing his hands in the air. "Go for your ride! But bring your guards along or you will answer to me!"

"Oh? What will you do, then? Lock me in my room?" Legolas responded, his fists clenching.

"Actually I feel like locking you in your closet!" Keldarion shouted back without thinking, and immediately regretted it. He saw the way Legolas had turned deathly pale and he felt like kicking himself for that blunder. "Elbereth…I…I'm sorry, Legolas. I…"

"I'm leaving now," Legolas had said softly before he turned around and left. He didn't even reply when his brother repeatedly called him back.

Like a speeding arrow, the horse and its rider dashed across the green meadow in synchronized symphony. Legolas' golden tresses flew in the wind like a banner. Feeling its master's exhilaration, Red Star sped up. The stallion's powerful hoofs pummeled the earth like the fists of the gods, scaring away the birds and little critters. 

With a skill born out of hundreds of years of practice, Legolas reined in his mount when they reached the woods. Red Star snorted in protest when his fun of high speed was cut short. "I'm sorry, my friend." The prince chuckled as he patted the horse's neck. "You are too fast for the other two horses. Better give them some slack to catch up with us. Besides, I'm not too keen in breaking my neck among these trees."

The stallion neighed, disagreeing with Legolas' notion that it would have the gall to overthrow its own master. The prince laughed again and kicked his mount into a trot. He looked over his shoulder but his guardians were nowhere in sight. "See? I've told you that you are fast. We've lost them."

Legolas paused at a brook so that Red Star could take a drink. While doing so, the prince would cautiously glance at his surroundings, fully alert for any oncoming danger. 

He then frowned in curiosity when his guardians still did not appear a long while later. _Where in the world are they? the prince thought as he nudged his mount to backtrack the way they had come from. _Great.___ Father will kill me! If Kel doesn't get to me first, that is!_

Legolas suddenly realized that the woods had gone eerily quiet. There were no birds chirping or squirrels squeaking. _Something is amiss_, he deduced. His eyes wildly scanned about, looking for some signs of trouble. Not long after, he sensed the approaching mounts of his guardians. But when the two horses finally appeared, the prince was dumbstruck to see that the warriors were missing. The horses had come without their riders.

"What the…!" Legolas was shock. He instantly knew that danger was near. In one swift motion, the prince took out his bow and notched an arrow, ready to aim and shoot. That's when his ears caught a hissing sound coming fast from his left.

On reflex, he quickly ducked. The flying dart that could have struck his neck shot past above him and hit the nearby tree with a loud thwack. Legolas raised his bow and released the arrow towards a cluster of trees where the dart had come from. He knew he had hit only thin air because more darts kept coming for him.

Using his bow to block the missiles, Legolas whirled his mount around to flee. Sensing its master's desperation, Red Star eagerly bolted. But much to Legolas' dismay, a dart caught him in his lower back. He jerked in his seat from the impact. Still, he held on to Red Star, hoping to reach the open meadow and escape the deadly trap. 

But his body was quickly growing numb. Getting incredibly lightheaded, his grip on Red Star's mane grew weaker. Then, to his horror, he lost complete control of his body and fell off his mount, hitting the ground hard.

_D…drug…I should have listened to Kel… Those were his final thought before the light went out on him._

**TBC….**


	4. 4

**@Gwyn :**** Your wish will be granted!**

**@bunny luver : No. It's not the killer that was multi talented. It was the author's way of being nice to the villain characters!**

**@tbiris :**** I agree with you. The brat deserves it!**

**@Nikki1 :**** Will Leggy ever learn? I don't think so!**

**@Kayo :**** Ace Ventura movie? LOL! The part when he was surrounded by those animals ala Snow White was my favorite scene! He! He!**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : You are eating sherbert while you are sick? Do you have a death wish or what?**

**@Karina :**** I don't think the 'pointy-eared elvish princeling' will ever get the message that he is not invincible! Just wait, precious! We will serve you more, yes we will…**

**@ElizabethBlack4 :**** Thank you. Yes. I really like my T's. **

**@Volcanic Plug : Err…Maeglin? Well…you'll see, you'll see. I'm still on medical leave, mate. And I'm surely not fit to be in your detention class.  Sorry.**

**@Brazgirl :**** I'm glad you like those lines! **

**@MysticalWoodElf :**** I've told you time and time again; put on your seatbelt!**

**@Szhismine :**** I'm sorry to tell you that the paramedics are all actors, or rather, extras from the tv series ER. They won't even know what they were doing. Good luck, mellon!**

**@feanen :**** Thank you for the award! Look everyone! I'm the Most Frequent Cliffie Producer!**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Are you getting a flu or something? You sound like a soaking wet generator!**

**@Young Storyteller : I so love the extended TTT! It's even better than FOTR! And yes, I like it when they put lots of Faramir and Boromir in this! And did you see ROTK preview? Leggy look so mesmerizing with his hood on! It reminds me a lot of that scene in the tavern in 'Touch Of A Healer'!**

**@ElvenEyes :**** Sundiata? Hmmm, the name sounds familiar. Sure. If I see Sundiata I'll tell you!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Give me the pics! Give me the pics!**

**@Hobbit Hugger : Yay! Another avid fan of my cliffies! Yay!**

**@mystic23 :**** Yay! _One more_ avid fan of my cliffies! Double yay!!**

**@Manders1953 :**** Actually, I only fainted in cyberspace. No harm done. I'll think about loading more than one chapter per day. How does half a chapter sounds like? LOL! They also blocked some of my favorites sites in my office too! Grr!! And I can only log in into ffnet from home. About the site made by Fizzyness, I think she wouldn't mind if you leave her your message. She owns and designs that wonderful site.**

**@layla146 :**** Great Orlie's stuff on disc 4?!! Really! Okay. I'm off to see it!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry that I can't reply to them all, but I'll try the best I can. ^_^**

**And now, the next chapter.******

*************************

"Where in Arda is that stubborn fool?" Keldarion grumbled as he stood at the wide porch of the palace. His eyes were fixed towards the woods where he had seen Legolas vanished into more than two hours ago.

"Your highness?" Commander Linden arrived at the prince's side. The elder elf saw the worried expression on Keldarion's face and instantly knew that it had everything to do with the youngest prince of Mirkwood. 

"Legolas has not returned!" Keldarion blurted and began to pace. "I'm going to kill him! Stupid insolent brat!"

Linden raised his eyebrows. _I've thought so. _

"How many guards are following him?" Keldarion suddenly rounded on the commander, his blue eyes glinting dangerously.

"I had appointed four, your highness, just like you told me to," Linden explained. "But your brother looked at me as if I'd grown horns before he dismissed two of them. Felagund and Daerion are keeping him company."

Keldarion paused. "Felagund and Daerion? But they are only novices!"

Linden sighed. "I know, your highness. But Prince Legolas had insisted, as he knows that those two cannot match his riding skill. All the better for him to escape their watch, I gather."

The prince rolled his eyes in exasperation before crying out, "He had better return unscathed because I'm going to trash him good for worrying me like this!"

"He will return safely, your highness," Linden assured the prince before he added under his breath, "I hope."

*************************

The moment he regained his consciousness, Legolas knew that he couldn't move. 

He was lying flat on his back, spread eagled and bound hand and foot to a huge slate. Blinking in confusion, he turned his head left and right but saw no one was about. The dim glow from a lone torch hanging on the wall told him that he was in some kind of a cave. The ceiling was high above his head. He could also see hundreds of tiny red glares coming from the pitch darkness there.

_Bats?_ he thought in chagrin when he realized that he was staring at the eyes of the flying mammals. _Wonderful.__ Just what I need on top of everything else. Nice going, you conceited fool! __You truly bought it this time! He was still cursing himself for his stupidity, which had led him to be easily caught, when a small sound from his left alerted Legolas of someone approaching. _

"Well, well, well. The little prince awakes," sounded the unfamiliar voice. 

Legolas stared as the other person finally came into view. The stranger was also an elf but his face looked quite disfigured. A long scar ran horizontally across the stiff countenance, never to heal as it should have. And he was missing one ear.

"Who…who are you?" Legolas asked uncertainly. He was more shocked than frightened in seeing his captor's marred face. 

The other elf laughed. "Surely you have not forgotten me? Remember the closet, little elf? How about the stream incident? Does any of it ring a bell?"

Legolas' eyes widened as recognition set in. "Dior!" he growled angrily, struggling against his bonds. But the strong ropes won't give. They tightened around his wrists and ankles instead, nearly cutting his blood circulation.

"Yes, dear cousin," Dior sneered. "We meet again."

*****************************

Night had fallen, but Legolas and his guardians still had not returned. Keldarion and Thranduil were beside themselves with worry. The warriors had been summoned and left for the woods to search for the missing prince. So far, no recent news had come forth after the long hours of their disappearance.

Thranduil sat slumped in his throne in the receiving hall, holding his chin in deep thought. "You were right, Kel."

"What do you mean, father?" Keldarion turned away from the window to look at the king.

"You should have locked your brother in his room. We would always know where he is that way," Thranduil replied, smiling ruefully. 

"I wish it would be _that easy," the prince said, shaking his head. "I wonder what scrape he has gotten into this time?" Keldarion's face paled then. "Valar! I just hope the killer didn't get him!"_

Before Thranduil could reply to that, Commander Linden walked in, his face grim and his eyes were glinting furiously. "My lord, your highness." Linden took a deep breath before continuing, "They have found Prince Legolas' two guardians."

Keldarion and Thranduil were silent for a full moment they both blurted at the same time, "Where is Legolas? Is he all right?"

"Call them in!" Thranduil ordered next, jumping out of his seat.

Linden gulped. _Here comes the hardest part_, he thought a little nervously. "That's impossible, my lord. They are dead."

Keldarion's eyes bulged. "Legolas is _dead_?"

"No! That's not what I mean!" Linden frantically shook his head when he saw the look of extreme horror on the two royalties' faces. "Prince Legolas is still missing, but the guards have just come across the dead bodies of Felagund and Daerion strung up on a tree in the woods. Of Prince Legolas, there was no sign of him, nor the horses. I'm sorry."

Still stricken, Thranduil asked in a slightly trembling voice, "What happened to those two guards?"

"We are quite unsure of what really happened except to tell you that both of them had been eviscerated," said Linden, shuddering at the gruesome sight that had met him in the courtyard just now. Some of the guards that had brought home the bodies looked so sick they almost threw up their stomach content, so terrible the condition of the dead bodies were.

"_Eviscerated?" Thranduil and Keldarion looked at each other in dismay. Both of them were having the same thought; _What___ becomes of Legolas now if he is indeed in the hands of the demented killer? _

***************************

"What had happened to you?" Legolas asked curiously, staring at the void where Dior's left ear should have been.

Dior's face changed abruptly. His hand snaked up and smacked Legolas across his face. "Such insolence coming from you!" Dior cried out in fury. "_You_ did this to me, you stupid prick!"

Legolas ran his tongue against the metallic taste of his own blood. Dior's powerful blow had split his lips. "Why do you keep blaming me for your cursed luck or whatever it is you went through?!"

Dior grabbed a fist of Legolas' golden tresses and painfully twisted it. "If not for you, your mother would still be alive, my father would never had left Mirkwood, I would never had lost Luthwen to that bastard and my life would never have become such a living hell! Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Grimacing in pain, Legolas wondered at Dior's words. He saw the wild glint in Dior's eyes and couldn't help feeling terribly scared. _Valar__! He is insane! _

"You…you've killed her…and Laiél. You also killed their daughter…" Legolas said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, indeed. What an easy feat to do when your victims were drugged. No struggles, no hassle, just complete submission," Dior said almost gleefully. "Oh, and that little girl. Did you like my work, little Legolas? I was sending a message to you, did you know that?"

Legolas glared at his cousin, his silver eyes flashing bright with burning anger. "_I know."_

Dior chuckled. "Of course you do. It surely is not fun to be locked in a closet, now is it?"

"What do you want, Dior?!" Legolas yelled. "Why do you come back?"

Dior released Legolas' hair and retreated back into the shadows. He went to the cave wall where he had put his belongings. "Why, for vengeance of course!" Dior exclaimed as he lifted the mechanical dart bow that had shot Legolas earlier off his pack and started to search the leather satchel. "Revenge is sweet, they say. And I want to know if it really tastes that way."

"What happened to your father? Where is he?" Legolas asked. He couldn't see his cousin but he could hear him rummaging around for something.

"My father is dead!" Dior fumed, coming to Legolas' side once again in a flash. "They killed him!"

Legolas was stunned. Sadness filled his heart then for the loss of an uncle he barely knew. "What happened, Dior? Who killed him?"

Dior rolled his eyes, as if bored, but he explained anyway. "After your _kind_ father banished us both from the realm, my father was so…_ashamed of me that he took me far away from here." At this, Dior paused and chuckled. "Ashamed. What a joke! We rode far into the land of the Harads. On the way, we were attacked by a clan of rebels. My father was killed and I was left for dead."_

"Is that how you get your…_decorations?" Legolas asked, slightly cynical._

Dior struck the prince again before grabbing his throat. "Like I said, you've caused this! Before they had left me there for the vultures, they had fun with me! Disfiguring me was not enough so they had tortured me all day! They even took one of my ears as a souvenir! They left scars on me but they all had healed except for this one on my face!" He whipped out a blade and placed it against Legolas' smooth cheek. "Want to know how it feels like?"  

**TBC…**

**Erk**! Cliffie again! Don't kill me please! ****


	5. 5

**@Gwyn :**** How did you know that? That is _exactly what Kel is going to do! (read : stupid)_**

**@Szhismine :**** Argh!! Get off me! Get off me! No parley for you! Besides, you're not a pirate! What is Dior gonna do to Leggy? Come on! If he's in the hands of a crazy author like me, what do you think his fate gonna be? Can't you even guess? **

@Volcanic Plug : I love the TTT extended version, but I just got the vhs, and it's still great even though the vhs did not have the extra special features like a dvd. You won't get disappointed. So, just wait for it spring out of your cupboard on x-mas! And I'm sorry. I don't have the note from my doctor anymore. My pet tiger ate it!

**@ElizabethBlack :**** It is the author's secret, mellon. Author's secret.**

**@Karina :**** Linden is always in a tight spot where the royal family is concern, right? Ha! Ha! Poor elven commander! I should provide him with a wife or a girlfriend or something! Yes, precious. The rate will get higher soon!**

**@miekje :**** I got most of my ideas from my dreams. Yep. I got lots of freaky creepy dreams! All thanks to watching too many gory tv series and movies! (CSI Miami is one of them!) More often than not, I got my inspiration from the world events and tragedies that were on the news, or just by looking at the people around me.**

**@Pokethe Penguin : It will be around 8 to 9 chapters.**

@MysticalWoodElf : Thank god you finally took my advice! Now be prepared. The next chapter is going to be a very wild ride!

**@LOTRfaith :**** I prefer 'eviscerated' than 'disemboweled' because it sounds more _evil_. Muahahaha!**

**@Young Storyteller : You won't believe this, but I only got the vhs, not the dvd. And of course, there are no special features! Grrr! So I'm thinking of getting the dvd too. (You are working at Petronas northbound Ayer Keroh, hmm? I _might_ see you because we plan to visit my uncle there in Melaka. He lives in Jasin. I will celebrate Hari Raya in Jelebu N.S, my father's kampong. And same to you mellon. Minta maaf kalau-kalau ada terlebih cliffie atau angst atau sebagainya. Halalkan semua review yg diberi selama ini. Jangan makan rendang terlebih sangat! Selamat Hari Raya. Maaf Zahir Batin.)**

**@Kawaii ningen kitsune : No, he can't. Sorry. (Did I say sorry? I take it back. ^_^)**

**@Alkvingiel :**** You are lucky you don't have to take math next year. But I have to take math everyday! I mean, my life revolves around financial and accounts so I am buried under numbers practically every second!**

**@ElvenEyes :**** _Now_ I remember Sundiata! Did you two forgot to kiss and make up like I told you to? No wonder you lost each other.**

**@Hobbit Hugger : Yes, I would. But not on his purdy face. **

**@layla146 :**** Yes, girl. I got more angst up my sleeve. Be warned.**

**@Kayo :**** Mellon, you are so bloodthirsty! The next torture scene is especially for YOU!**

**@Aredhe1314 :**** Your wish is my command, mellon! **

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Err…well…have fun with the ferret!**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : As far as I know, paracetamol and carbonated drink is the deadliest combination ever!**

**@Luindae :**** Another avid 'fan' of my cliffie. Yay!**

**WARNING**** :**** This chapter is R-rated. I repeat, this chapter is R-rated. Leggy torture and angst! Read it or leave it! I won't be responsible for any heart failure or queasiness! **

************************************

Legolas gulped anxiously as he felt the cold steel on his skin, drawing blood. "Look, Dior…"

"No, _you look!" Dior yelled, glowering down at his cousin. "My life has been a nightmare and I want you to pay! If not for that pack of marauders coming to my rescue, I would have roamed the Hall of Mandos by now and have fun hounding your mother!"_

Legolas exploded. He snarled and trashed against his bonds to get at Dior, which was a useless feat, causing Dior to laugh in amusement. "Yes, your mother, dear cousin! And I have learned many ways to do it slowly and painfully. The marauders eventually took me in as one of them. I found out later that the clan that had attacked us was their sworn enemy. Anyway, those people had taught me the skill of combat, the art of killing and everything else needed to survive on this earth. I've become an assassin, a mercenary, for many long years. I enjoy it immensely. Still, my past is still annoying me so I have come back here to rid myself of it!"

"You are crazy, Dior!" Legolas screamed. "Why must you kill Luthwen and her family? They are innocents! And you tried to kill my father too, didn't you?!"

Dior laughed out loud. "Guilty as charged, cousin! Guilty as charged!" He stared hard at the immobile prince. "Looks like he's still alive, isn't he? You and your blasted _manyan_ gift! You had healed him from the poison. I should have killed you first!"

"Then just kill me and be done with it!"

"Oh, I will, Legolas! I certainly will!" Dior exclaimed. "That _is my intention. You __will die in the end. But I'd rather have fun with you first."_

Legolas looked on anxiously when Dior lifted a damp cloth for him to see. "What are you doing?"

"Remember how it felt when you were drowning in the stream that day?" Dior asked instead. He lifted his other hand and showed Legolas a big waterskin he was carrying. "Care to go through it all again?"

Legolas opened his mouth to say something but Dior quickly put the cloth over the prince's face, completely covering his vision. Legolas had trouble breathing already. "Dior," he gasped. "Stop this! You are…!"

Without warning, a splash of water hit him fully, running into his nose and mouth. The damp cloth grew heavy and suffocating. Legolas choked and gagged as his breathing was cut off. He frantically shook his head left and right but the confining cloth would not budge. 

As if from afar, Legolas could hear Dior asking, "Want some more?"

Legolas panicked. _No! _I'm drowning!_ The next thing he knew, more water was poured onto his face._

***************************

Keldarion stared at the tree where the guards had found Felagund and Daerion tied to. Blood was everywhere; on the ground, on the bark and on the leaves. The signature of the killer that had murdered Laiél and his family were all there for them to see. 

The prince shivered. He greatly feared for his brother's fate. _Where are you, brat? How do you fare?_

Accompanied by Commander Linden and a troop of woodland patrol, Keldarion went on to trace Legolas' whereabouts, thinking that the killer might have not taken his captive very far from the area. Several hours later, very close to midnight, they still had found nothing. The killer was efficient it seemed. He had taken Legolas into hiding after completely covering his tracks. 

Keldarion had been silent throughout the night. His earlier panic and anxiety had now turned into an overwhelmingly blinding fury that he nearly shook from it. 

"Your highness?" Linden gazed at the stoic expression on Keldarion's features and slightly shivered when he saw how similar the prince looked to Oropher, his late grandfather. 

Keldarion turned his head slowly to the commander. "Still no trace?"

Linden shook his head. "None. The killer is good."

Clenching his fists around the mane of his mount, Keldarion's face hardened. "But he's not perfect. He makes mistakes. He must have left _something!"_

"But we have checked this area very thoroughly more than three times, your highness."

"You want us to quit now?!" Keldarion snapped back at the elder elf.

The commander was not offended by the prince's harsh tone. He fully understood what Keldarion was going through. Legolas was like Linden's own son and the commander would do anything to get him back. "I suggested we retrace the horses' prints instead of looking for the killer's. They might lead us somewhere near your brother."

                Sighing heavily, Keldarion ran a hand down his tired face. "Forgive me, Linden. I wasn't thinking straight."

                Linden slightly smiled. "I understand."

                "Still, our warriors have followed those horses track, haven't they? Surely they should have found something unusual?"

"They had been following Felagund and Daerion's mounts, your highness, not Prince Legolas'. That was how they had found your brother's guardians strung up on that tree," Linden explained. "As expected, your brother had escaped their eyes and rode on by himself."

Keldarion's eyes brightened a bit. "Then we only have to find the tracks of Legolas' stallion to find out where he went to."

****************************

                Legolas' struggles were weakening as his strength waned. He couldn't breathe or scream for Dior to stop. He had swallowed handfuls of water, and more was running down the back of his nose. His cousin was laughing gleefully, truly enjoying tormenting the prince.

                When Legolas thought that Dior would keep it going forever, the water stopped coming. Yet, the damp cloth was still lying on his face, suffocating him.

"Ah, that was fun!" Dior chuckled. He suddenly swiped the cloth away and grinned to see Legolas' white stricken face. The prince instantly took deep breaths, coughing and gasping desperately for fresh air.

"So sorry to make you all wet, cousin," Dior said with a sneer. "I'm afraid I'm going to soak you again. This time, with your own blood."

"D…Dior…" Legolas panted, gazing up at his cousin with pain-filled eyes. "Stop this…you had your revenge…enough…"

"It's not enough!" Dior shouted. "Not until you're dead! And before you go, I want you to feel the pain that I've gone through! Then we'll be even."

"You…are crazy…"

"Why, thank you, Legolas. What a nice compliment." Dior took out his dagger and began to tear at Legolas' tunic. Not long after, Legolas' upper body lay exposed to his cousin's cruel gaze. 

Dior tilted his head as he pondered. "Hmmm. Too smooth," he said, touching the flat pane of Legolas' bare stomach. " How about some…what did you call it just now? _Decorations?"_

Legolas yelped when the dagger slashed against his belly button. Dior slashed again, creating an X on the prince's abdomen. Fresh blood instantly spewed forth from the cuts. Dior smiled appreciatively and moved on to Legolas' chest. By then, the prince had started cursing and swearing at him but Dior didn't care. He continued on with his work, making more X's on Legolas' palms and under his feet after taking off both the prince's boots.

"Why are you doing this, Dior? Stop toying with me!" Legolas demanded, cringing in agony as his blood dropped off the slate onto the floor. 

Dior was smiling wide. He then placed the tip of his dagger close to Legolas' crotch. "You know I've castrated Laiél. Would you like me to do the same the thing to you? It will be a great pleasure to me."

"Kel and my father will kill you if you do, Dior!" Legolas responded hotly. "They will be hunting you to your grave!"

"And I'll be waiting!" Dior shouted back. "Better yet, I'll make them come looking for you here so you can watch me kill them both, how about that?!"

Legolas turned a whiter shade of pale. "No, Dior, don't. If it's me that you want then leave them out of this."

Dior chortled. "We'll see, cousin. We'll see." He was tearing his blade through the waistband of Legolas' leggings when the sound of a horse's neighing echoed throughout the cave. The elf sighed in exasperation. "That evil-tempered stallion of yours has been giving me a headache! I ought to have killed him or let him loose like the other two in the first place but he is too much of a magnificent animal to be wasted!"

Legolas was relieved when his cousin moved away from him, taking the dagger along.

"Excuse me. I have to leave you for awhile to take care of that horse," Dior was saying as he snatched Legolas' torn tunic from the ground. "In the meantime, feel free to scream as much as you want but, sadly to say, no one is going to hear you." With that, he stuffed the tunic into Legolas' mouth and placed another strip over it, tying the ends behind his cousin's head.

Legolas' eyes were blazing furiously as glared at Dior, growling incoherently through his gag. Dior just laughed in amusement. "Don't worry, cousin. I'll be right back." 

On his way out, Dior took the torch from the wall. "I believe you won't be needing this, little prince. I heard that you 'like' the dark. It will be like inside the closet, don't you think? And this time, I even leave you our little friends for company." Dior glanced meaningfully at the bats clinging at the ceiling above them. "Do you know that those kinds of bats devour blood? See? They have scented yours already!"

Laughing cynically, Dior left. And Legolas was instantly shrouded with pitch darkness.

The glinting red glares of the bats' eyes were getting brighter as they stared hungrily at the bound prince.

TBC… 


	6. 6

**@LegolasLover2003 :** So, you want to rescue Leggy, eh? What if I made Dior catch you in the act and tie you up along with our purdy little prince? 'Kel tend to say something he shouldn't, and Legolas tends not to listen when he should.' I like that one, mellon!****

**@LOTRFaith :**** So sorry to give you some chills. Want a blanket? Oops! Sorry. I just used it cover Leggy's semi-naked body. I can't have all of you drooling over his pecs and such! I'm quite possessive of what's mine.  **

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : I think you should lay down the paracetamol for a day before you got highly overdose or something!**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Thank you, thank you. I know I'm cruel. I eat cats for breakfast too!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** You are very lucky to escape math. I'm suffering with numbers here. Please help me!**

**@tbiris :**** You got _that right._**

**@Lucy :**** I'll tell Dior for you, "Don't touch the horsie!"**

**@Elizabeth Black : How about EVIL AUTHOR? Muahahaha!!**

**@Salior Elf : Down, mate. Down. You will have at Dior, but not right now. Let Leggy suffer first.**

**@Mystical WoodElf : Extended DVD was quite funny especially the scene where Legolas was comparing his strikes with Gimli. He! He! The 'pointy-eared elven princeling' was right! The orc _was twitching!_**

**@Karina :**** Your wish is granted, mellon! Goa head! I'm very, very honored! Oh, and you're going to be in the same city as Elijah, Billy and Andy?! Wow! If you see them, kiss them for me will you? (Especially Billy. He's the hottest hobbit!)**

**@MoroTheWolfGod :**** Yes, I did! And it sure is hilarious!**

**@feanen :**** It is clear that you will see more cliffies after this!**

**@purplesmackers :**** Hi! Good to hear from you again. I'm so glad you like my baby (Kel, that is.) I'm so proud of him. Jonathan Brandis died? How? What happened? To tell you the truth, he was one of my fav idol when I was a teenager! I love Seaquest very much and still disappointed that they never carry on with the series. The last I saw of Jonathan was in 'Hart's War' (with Collin Farrel and Bruce Willis). God, this is very sad news. If I know any lament, I would sing it to him. RIP Jonathan.**

**@Gwyn :**** You know how to read my mind, don't you? Yes. Kel's angst coming up!**

**@Kayo :**** So, you like X's. Does this mean you like X-Files too? I totally loved X-Files but when David Duchovny left the series, the appeal wasn't there anymore. **

**@Hobbit Hugger : (Bowing appreciatively from the applause.) Thank you, thank you and thank you again! Too bad to hear you are to be grounded for the weekend, though.  Make sure you have enough 'rations' for your survival.**

****

**WARNING**** :**** Still R-Rated chapter ahead!**

**2nd WARNING :**** The most terrible cliffie is coming at you! I repeat, the most terrible cliffie is coming at you! So stop reading now if you don't want to fall onto your face!**

*********************************

It was dawn when Keldarion and his troop finally saw the two horses in a valley several leagues away from the spot where Felegund and Daerion's bodies had been found. Much to the prince's consternation though, his brother's mount was nowhere in sight. Red Star's prints had disappeared somewhere in a stream nearby. There were no other prints for them to track now.

Their search had reached a dead end.

Seeing the great despair on Keldarion's weary face, Linden moved closer and gripped the prince's slumped shoulder. "Your highness?"

Keldarion closed his eyes briefly before turning to the commander. "What do we do now, Linden?"

The commander was saddened at Keldarion's almost defeated tone of voice. Obviously the prince was in such great distress he couldn't decide what to do next. "I suggest we return to the palace, your highness," said Linden. "You look tired. And your father might be beside himself with worry."

It was almost an eternity later when Keldarion weakly nodded. "Fine. Back to the palace then."

***********************

As the bats swarmed him in frenzy, Legolas couldn't help but scream in terror and agony, but his voice was muffled by the gag in his mouth and the bats' high cries of excitement. He struggled and trashed in panic when the little creatures lapped at his blood, nibbling at his bleeding cuts. He had tightly shut his eyes to avoid being scratched by the bats' sharp talons. He couldn't see them but he definitely could feel their greedy little mouths sucking his blood away. 

_Valar__, help me! I can't take this any more! Legolas kept on screaming, trying to scare the bats off him, but it seemed to encourage them more. Nearly losing his mind, the prince wished that his cousin would quickly return and end his life right then._

Dior finally appeared, bearing a torch. He was favoring his left bruised side, a 'gift' from Red Star. The prince's steed had proven to be an uncontrollable fiery beast and Dior had no other choice but to let it go free before the stallion trampled all over him or crushed his own mount, a mare, to death. 

Stepping into the cave, Dior grinned to see his cousin's difficult flight, satisfied that the prince was completely helpless against the bats. He kept on watching for a minute more before crying out, "All right, now! That's enough, my little friends! Thank you!" The bats scurried away as Dior brandished his torch high above his head. The creatures flew up back to the ceiling, their stomach now full and their thirst quenched. 

Dior smiled down at his cousin. "That was terrifying, wasn't it?" His eyes gleamed when he saw the bloody marks all over Legolas' body. "I hope you enjoyed it because I sure did!"

Legolas only whimpered in reply, nearly passing out from the sheer agony and dread.

Dior chuckled. "I've made up my mind, cousin." He reached up to stroke Legolas sweaty forehead. "It would be even more fun if your brother could see you like this, don't you think? So, I'm calling him over."

Legolas' eyes widened. "No…don't…" he tried to say through his gag. It only made Dior laughed even harder. "Relax. I'm not going to kill him just yet. I also have a special plan for him. We have an unfinished battle between us. And this time, I want to emerge the winner."

Legolas knew Dior was talking about the sword fight that Keldarion and Dior had had that day when his brother had found him being dunked into the stream by their cousin. Keldarion had almost killed Dior then if not for Thranduil stepping in.

After placing the torch on a hook against the wall, Dior took off the pack he carried and knelt down near the slate, out of Legolas' blurry vision. He started to do something on the ground, much to Legolas' curiosity. 

"I will be well prepared to confront your brother this time, Legolas," Dior was saying as he worked. "He is very good in sword play, I give him that. But I am a good planner. I will win this one." Dior briefly looked up and grinned at Legolas. "You'll see."

Completely restrained that way, Legolas could not even reply.

****************************

After much urging from his father, Keldarion went up to his chamber and tried to get some rest. He tossed and turned in his bed restlessly. Sleep would not come for him as long as his brother was still out there somewhere. He finally gave up and got to his feet, heading for the opened balcony.  

The late morning breeze whisked through Keldarion's raven hair. It usually would sooth him, but not this time. His worry was too great and his wrath uncontained. He just listened in silence as the wind begged his forgiveness for being unable to tell him where his younger brother currently was, not like 1,500 years ago when he had been warned of Dior trying to drown Legolas in the stream. That meant his brother was taken far from Mirkwood, or he was being held captive in a hidden and secluded place where the wind could not touch him.

_A hidden and secluded place…like a cave?_ Came that notion to Keldarion's head. Slowly he smiled as he began to know what to do next. _We'll check all the caves in this realm!_ he decided, starting to move away from the balcony. _The killer would not go far with Legolas on tow…_

"Thwack!"

Keldarion swirled around and ducked reflexively when an arrow suddenly came flying out of nowhere to stab against the wooden frame of the door. He quickly looked up to search for the shooter but could see no one. Gritting his teeth in ire at his own laxity, the prince turned his attention towards the arrow that was still trembling from the force of the hit. His eyes narrowed when he noticed a note stuck at the tip. 

The prince took the note and began to skim it; _You__ want your brother? Then come to the tree where I hanged those two pathetic beings you called warriors! Come alone on foot. If I see anyone else with you, I will kill little Legolas!_

Keldarion re-read the note again and again in disbelief. No signature was given but he was fully sure it came from Dior. Knowing that Thranduil and Linden will strongly forbid him to follow the note's demand, Keldarion decided to slip out of the palace undetected. 

He silently pulled open the door to his chamber. His two appointed bodyguards were faithfully standing sentinel outside in the hall. Closing the door once more, Keldarion quickly got dressed and grabbed his sword. He was already at the balcony when he remembered to leave a message behind for his father. 

There was no guarantee that he would return alive, so Keldarion decided that a backup plan was greatly needed. He put the note he received from the killer on top of his pillow. Sooner or later, Thranduil and the rest of them would find out that Keldarion was already gone to rescue his brother. Hopefully, they would send help for them both.

With all the gracefulness and agility he possessed, the crown prince of Mirkwood then jumped onto the nearest tree branch beside his balcony, slipped into the thick foliage of greens, and disappeared from sight without anyone noticing.

Keldarion knew every inch of Mirkwood like the back of his hand. This was his playground, his world since three thousand years ago. He recognized every tree and rock and stream, and he also knew where all the caves were. If it was up to him, he would go investigate all those caves that instant, but that would go against the killer's demand. To avoid jeopardizing his brother's life, Keldarion would follow the killer's every wish.

As he skillfully leaped from tree to tree, the prince could see the Mirkwood woodland patrols making their daily rounds on the ground. _I better tell them to also make patrol rounds on the trees, the prince thought to himself, a little chagrin. __But not right now, though._

He jumped off the branch onto earth when he reached the appointed spot. The blood of the two slain warriors was still there, fresh and red. Keldarion avoided looking at it but swept his eyes all around him, looking for any sign of his brother's abductor. 

"All right, I'm here!" he called out. "Where are you, fiend? Come out and show yourself! I demand to see my brother now!"

Only silence answered him. Keldarion quickly grew frustrated with the entire situation that he shouted again, "Show yourself, you coward! What are you waiting for?"

An arrow suddenly flew out from a point somewhere among the bushes to wheeze past Keldarion's sight and landed on the tree trunk behind him. The prince whirled and stared. Another note was stuck to the tip.

"I grew tired of these flying mails!" Keldarion grumbled as he snatched the parchment from the arrow and began to read it. 

_If you want to see your brother, follow the sound of the cricket._

Almost instantly, the said sound hit Keldarion's eardrums. The prince growled. "This is getting ridiculous!"

Still, he followed after the sound that led him straight into the thick foliage of bushes. The prince intentionally left his prints behind, pressing hard on the ground, breaking some twigs and crushing some leaves along the way. If he also went missing, those tracks could be very helpful to his would be rescuers.

As he had suspected, the sound of the cricket led him to a cave almost a league away. The Mirkwood elves had already searched around the area but had never found any signs that indicated the cave was being used. _He is good, Keldarion reluctantly admitted. _That,___ or we have become so inept ourselves!_

Keldarion unsheathed his sword as he stepped through the mouth of the cave, bending slightly under the low beam. The narrow tunnel was quite dark but his elven glow lighted his path somewhat. Holding up his sword at ready, the prince trudged forward, sensing for any hiding assailant but felt none. The killer might have turned down his presence to hide his whereabouts. That made the situation more dangerous.

Keldarion finally emerged into the larger area of the inner cave. His eyes widened when he saw his brother bound and gagged to a slate, covered with blood. "Legolas!"

Legolas frantically shook his head as Keldarion rushed forward to get to him. "No! Don't come any closer!" he tried to warn but his words only came in muffled sound which the elder prince did not understand.

In his excitement to reach his brother, Keldarion forgot to take extra caution. He frowned to see Legolas shaking his head in panic and wondered what his brother was trying to tell him.

Too late though. When he came just a yard away from the slate, Keldarion's left foot tripped over something. He didn't even have time to look down at the thin wire strung across the ground because two arrows were coming straight for his heart from both his sides!

Keldarion instinctively dodged both missiles, swiveling and parrying. But the wire had also triggered another arrow. This time, it came from behind him.

"Kel!" Legolas could only watched in horror as the third arrow slammed into his brother's back in such a force that the sharp tip went through his body and came out of his right upper chest.

**TBC…******

**See? Terrible evil cliffie!**

**Didn't I warn you? Why are you guys so stubborn? **


	7. 7

**@Lissyelen aka Lady V : Have fun in your play!**

**@szhismine :**** Well, it might happen that way…or maybe not at all. He! He!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Thanks for those pictures! They are funny! LOL!**

**@purplesmackers :**** Legolas should be in a mental hospital since the day he was born! Ha! Ha! Yes. Too bad about Jonathan, though. If it was indeed suicide, I wonder what had caused him to take such action.**

**@Volcanic Plug : I'm sorry, mate. No extra chapters yesterday and today. Forgive me?**

**@Kayo :**** That was why Kel was so chagrin. He forgot to put guards on the trees! Silly prince. **

**I'm glad you like _and hate that cliffie so much! Any casualties? He! He! Thank you for those wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I can't reply to it all because I'm in a rush right now. I'm going to be out of town for several days and won't get near any network within that period. So, no new chapters until next Thursday (at least). I know. I'm sorry for keeping you all hanging. I have to go to my granny's house to celebrate Aidilfitri. It is the biggest holiday here in Malaysia, hence the _long_ celebration! Yippee!_**

**Oh, to all our friends in USA, Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Now, for the next chapter.** Still R-rated, guys!****

****************************************

Keldarion cried out in agony as he was thrown against the slate from the impact. He reached up to steady himself, snatching at Legolas' bleeding palm. His brother's wide and stricken eyes stared back at him in total fear and dismay. As his strength drained out of him in one single rush, Keldarion felt himself slowly slide to the ground. "L…Legolas…"

"No!! Kel!" Legolas screamed through his gag when his brother's fingers gradually slipped from his grip. "KEL!"

The elder prince slumped face down onto the dirt with a grunt, the arrow still wedged in his chest.

"Got you!" Dior made his appearance then, rushing into the cavern and smiling gleefully. He stared down at Keldarion's prone body in satisfaction before he exclaimed, "That should teach you, prince! Now I won this round!"

"Not…yet…you fiend…" came Keldarion's feeble voice. With much difficulty, he valiantly raised himself off the ground to face the smirking elf. Seeing this, Dior reached over to grab the arrow and yanked it out of Keldarion's back in a sharp tug. 

Keldarion's agonized scream filled the cavern as he collapsed once more. Legolas cringed at the sound. His tears were flowing in rivulets as he witnessed his brother's pain. _I'm sorry, Kel. If I had listened to you, we won't be in such a terrible fix. I'm so sorry…_

Dior laughed when he saw Legolas sobbing. "Ooh, what a baby," the elf crooned. He bent down near Legolas' face and stared at the prince's heavy tears with interest. "I wonder how it tastes like." Then to Legolas' increasing horror, Dior's tongue came out to lick at his bloodied and tear stained cheek. Legolas tried to move his face away but Dior firmly held his chin.

"Hmm, it's salty," Dior was murmuring. "But your blood taste so sweet to me."

"Get away…from him…whoever the Mordor you are…" Keldarion was down but he was not out. He had silently taken grasp of his fallen sword and tried to lift it as he faced the evil person once more.

Dior released Legolas and turned his full attention to Keldarion. "Don't you recognize who I am, _cousin?"_

Keldarion's narrowed his eyes. This elf looked nothing like the Dior he remembered, especially with the missing ear and that scar across his face. But he was not surprise to meet his cousin at last. "_Dior_," the prince managed to utter through gritted teeth.

"Oh! You know me! Good. That makes my job much easier!" Dior glanced down at Keldarion's left hand that held the sword, and sneered. "Now I'm going to finish what we've started." Without warning, he took out his dagger and stabbed through the prince's wrist. Weakened by his pain and blood loss, Keldarion was slow to avoid his cousin's thrust. Crying out in anguish, he lost his hold on his sword and the long blade fell clanging to the ground. 

That made Dior laughed all the harder. He kicked at the prince's sword, sending it flying a few yards away. Then he put the tip of his own dagger against the white column of Keldarion's neck. "Do you know how it feels like to bleed to death?" he asked, pressing the blade harder.

Keldarion didn't dare answer for he could feel the sharp blade digging into his vulnerable throat, drawing blood.  On the slate, Legolas was protesting loudly, terrified at what Dior was about to do to his older brother.

 Dior's face suddenly changed. "Oh, I love to kill you both right away!" he cried out. "But this party is short one member; your father." He straightened up and glared at the two brothers. "I'm going to lure him here so that the three of you can witness one another's death!"

"Don't…you dare!" Keldarion growled. Slapping the sharp blade away from his neck, the prince lunged for his cousin. Dior back stepped before he swung his foot at Keldarion's head. 

"Kel!" Legolas watched in dismay as his brother was flung backwards from the blow to land hard onto his back. Then Keldarion became perfectly still.

Staring down at the unconscious prince at his feet, Dior shook his head. "Why can't you just give up?" After taking another coil of rope from his pack, Dior bent down and began to bind Keldarion's wrists behind his back. Legolas was still mumbling incoherently from the slate.

Dior grinned back at him. "Don't worry, little one. You brother is still alive, but not for long. Let's pray your father gets here fast before his royal highness here moves on to Mandos!" With that, Dior picked up his pack and Keldarion's sword from the ground. Then he turned around and disappeared into the tunnel…leaving the two Mirkwood princes bleeding to their deaths. 

***************************

"What do you mean he is not in his room?!" Thranduil shouted in shock anger. 

The two warriors that had been appointed as Keldarion's guards gulped and fidgeted nervously under their king's formidable glare. "That's exactly what we just found out, my lord," one of them explained. "Prince Keldarion has disappeared, and he has taken his sword with him. We believe he left on his own accord as we could see no signs of any struggles in his chamber."

The two guards had been so flabbergasted to discover that the crown prince had secretly taken his leave through the opened balcony into the woods beyond. They only realized of the prince's disappearance when they wanted to relay to him the news of Red Star's sudden return. Legolas' stallion had somehow found its way home and came galloping into the grand stable, much to everyone's surprise. 

"And, my lord, we found this note on his pillow," the guard spoke again and gave the parchment to the king. 

Thranduil took the note and read, his dread mounting with every word he skimmed. "Ai Elbereth! He has gone to rescue his brother!"

The king looked up at Linden beside him and saw the same horror he was feeling reflected in the commander's eyes. "And I thought _Legolas_ is brash," Thranduil said quite shakily. "My eldest son is even worse! Valar! Why didn't anyone see him leave?"

"Because no one expected he would act exactly like his brother, my lord," Linden replied, re-reading the note. "But at least he left us something to trace him with."

************************

Legolas must have passed out for quite some time because the next thing he saw was Keldarion's face looming above him. 

"Legolas?" the elder prince softly called as he gazed forlornly at his brother, saddened to see all the blood covering Legolas' limp form.

Whimpering, Legolas tried to respond but couldn't. He stared with dread at Keldarion's chest wound that was still bleeding profusely. The large bruise on his brother's temple did not look pretty either. Leaning heavily against the slate, Keldarion wobbled on his feet from his quickly draining strength, his face pale and drawn. How he managed to get up and come near to the slate, Legolas had no idea.

With movements that were greatly hampered by pain, Keldarion reached down and took the gag off Legolas' mouth. "Don't worry…brat. I'll…set you free." 

Legolas took a deep grateful breath after the thick cloth was taken out. "H…how did you…free yourself?" he asked, his voice coming out in a croak.

Keldarion gave a wan smile. "My dirk…from my boot." He showed the blade to his brother. 

"Good…for you," Legolas replied, grinning. Then his face crumbled as he began to cry earnestly. "I'm s…sorry, Kel…I sh…should've listened to you…"

"Come now, brat…none of that," Keldarion soothed his brother, wiping away Legolas' tears. "I'm…sorry, too. I shouldn't have been…so careless myself. Now…I'm going to cut your bonds…and we'll get back home."

"You think…father will kill us?"

"Want to bet?" Keldarion weakly grinned as he began to saw at the rope around Legolas' right wrist. It was not an easy task due to the stab wound in his left hand and the grave injury in his right chest, but Keldarion ignored the agony. He frowned in displeasure when he saw the tiny bleeding marks all over his brother's body. "What _exactly_…did he do to you?" Keldarion asked, gritting his teeth in fury. 

In a faltering voice, Legolas then told Keldarion of his horrible experience in the hands of their cousin. Keldarion could feel his brother still trembling uncontrollably with fright.

"The worst are…the bats," Legolas said as Keldarion slowly moved like an aging man down the slate toward his brother's bound feet. "I thought…they would eat me whole."

Keldarion looked up at the ceiling, saw the flying mammals clinging there, and couldn't help but shudder. He thought he would not get any angrier but he did. _Dior was not only cruel. He was crazy. _The elder prince clearly noticed the vast amount of blood that his brother had shed. _No. Not only crazy. Dior is pure evil!_

When Legolas was completely free of his bonds, the two brothers faced another problem; how to get Legolas off the slate without falling onto their faces.

"I feel…so weak," Legolas moaned as he clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to get some feeling in them.

"Same here," Keldarion replied, leaning down to wrap one good arm beneath Legolas' shoulders to help him up. "But we can not linger…we must leave."

Legolas nodded and pushed himself off the slate with all the remaining energy he still possessed. But the two brothers' weakened condition did not help matters as they were not able to stop the momentum from dragging them down to the ground. They collapsed on top of each other, cursing and grunting with pain.

Legolas turned to see when Keldarion broke up coughing heavily. "Kel!"

Smiling weakly, Keldarion teasingly replied, "That was…graceful." His face then twisted with pain when another spasm hit him. Legolas panicked when the wound in his brother's chest bled heavier then before. "Kel!"

"Leave…while you still…can..." Keldarion managed to whisper just as his eyes fluttered close. "…I can not…" His head lolled to one side and went totally still.

Legolas was so terrified that his brother had died then and there. "No!" he screamed. "Kel…please! Wake up!" Getting no respond, he placed his shaking fingers on Keldarion's neck and found the feebly beating pulse there. 

Without thinking of the consequences to his own life, Legolas quickly put his palm over his brother's wound, forcing out all his healing energy as strong as he could. But the healing process was not running as effective as usual due to his own severe injuries. He managed to stop Keldarion's heavy bleeding but found it hard to close the wound completely. 

Feeling the fast waning of his strength, Legolas sobbed in dismay, "Please…no…" He stared through his tears at his palms that were drenched with the blood of his brother and his own. 

"Elbereth…help us…" Legolas' eyes rolled upwards, and he crumpled beside his brother.

The torch kept on burning, the bats kept on watching…while the two princes kept on fading.

**TBC…**

**See you when I get back! ^_^******


	8. 8

**@RuByMoOn17 :**** You are a Malaysian too? Cool!**

**@purplesmackers :**** Not just Kel and Leggy, mellon. _I need a therapy session with Sigmund Freud considering how crazy I've been lately!_**

**@namarie2legoals :** I didn't know the dudes in CSI Miami freak you out! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, I bet you like Thranduil in this one! I made him this way especially for you! So I believe you're going to like the last chapter even more!****

**@Karina :**** I can't wait for the new page! You didn't see Billy? Oh well, I'll go and kiss his pin-up then.**

**@Gerri :**** The cliffies is good for your health. It keeps your adrenaline on check!**

**@Terrenis-sama : Wait and see, mellon. The story about Legolas jumping off the roof will come out. We all just love little Leggy and his antics, don't we?**

**@Menthol :**** You need to have a coronary bypass to avoid having heart attack while reading my fics, mate!**

**@MysticalWoodElf :**** I hope I'm not too late to wish you good luck in your archery contest!**

**@Kayo :**** Yes. Batman will come. He is so angry that Dior used his Batcave without paying a rent!**

**@Hp-Azn : You are forgiven, o my loyal subject. But don't ever stop freaking out. I love it!**

**@szhismine :**** Have fun hangin' by the cliff? Ha ha ha…**

**@Young Storyteller : The Petronas station in Kuala Klawang belongs to your father? Cool! We always go there for gas whenever we get there. In fact, we stopped there on the second day of Hari Raya! (I even went into the station looking for you! LOL!) My granny's house is in Kg. Tembun by the way. And, yes, nogoodevilhorridirritatingiwannakickhisass Dior will have his butt kicked to kingdom come!**

**@Roper :**** Interesting suggestion, mellon! I can't promise you anything but I'll be thinking about it! Just wait n see!**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I'm late! Forgive me for keeping you all hanging there! I know I've told you I'll return on Thursday but something else came up. We had to go to other parts of Malaysia to visit our relatives, and I'm still dead tired for driving too long and eating so much! And please forgive me for only replying to half of all those wonderful reviews. Thank you. You guys have been awesome!**

**Here's the next chappie!**

************************************

The troop of Mirkwood warriors easily found Keldarion's tracks, just as the prince had intended.

Thranduil himself was the first person who had noticed it. He knew his children's tread marks very well and would recognize them anywhere. Legolas had impatient yet graceful strides, while Keldarion's were steady and refined. The king was sure that the tracks they were looking at belonged to his eldest son.

"Prince Keldarion has left these signs for us to follow," Linden observed, touching a snapped twig of a small tree along the trail.

"Indeed he has," Thranduil said softly. He then ordered Linden to accompany him. "The rest of you stay here and secure the area. If we do not return in half an hour, come and get us."

With that, the Mirkwood king turned and moved swiftly on foot to follow his son's tread with Linden hot on his heels.

***************************

Dior watched from afar as the king of Mirkwood stepped into the cavern with a fierce looking elven warrior alongside him. He cursed, vile and long. His plan had gone awry with their sudden appearance.

_How the blazes do they know?! Dior's eyes then narrowed in great wrath. __That sneaky prince did this! He had led them here! Stupid of me for not expecting this!_

If Thranduil was alone, Dior would be more than happy to carry on with his plan. But the strong elf with him, Linden was his name, would never allowed such things to happen. And Dior was not well prepared to go against the both of them, those two veteran warriors of the Great War.

After making sure that no one noticed his presence, Dior retreated from his hiding place and merged himself with the woods. He will certainly return with another plan.

Sooner or later, Thranduil and his sons will fall…one by one.

****************************

The sight that met him in the cavern nearly brought Thranduil to his knees. His two sons were lying against each other on the ground. Both were unconscious and covered with blood.

"Keldarion! Legolas!" The king immediately rushed in panic towards the two princes, afraid that he was already too late upon reaching them. Thranduil grabbed both his sons into his arms, hugging them tight as tears fell freely form his eyes.

"Ai Mandos! Please, not my sons! Don't take them, please! They are all I have!" Thranduil cried out, losing control on the rein of his emotions.

Linden was still busy looking around the cave for any hidden threats. Finding none, he reached down and gripped his king's shoulder. "My lord…"

"Elbereth! Linden, look at them!" Thranduil said in anguish. "Look what the killer did to my sons!"

The commander already saw the terrible state that both princes were in and couldn't stop himself from choking with tears of sorrow and fury. He also noticed something else that Thranduil obviously did not due to his great distress. The two brothers were still breathing.

"My lord…they are still alive," Linden said, sighing heavily in relief.

Thranduil blinked as he gradually regained his composure. He was feeling quite foolish for losing control so easily like that. "Right. I've sensed them yet I…" He took a deep breath before continuing, "Quickly. Let's take them home!"

But the king looked totally undecided on which son he would carry. The father in him truly wanted to take both of them into his arms and fled from the dreadful place. Linden saw the distress appearing once more on Thranduil's face so he suggested, "I'll take Prince Legolas, my lord. You take Prince Keldarion." As he said that, Linden gently took Legolas' limp form from Thranduil's protective embrace and wrapped the younger prince with his warm cloak.

Thranduil nodded and gazed back and forth between his two sons. "Do you think they are going to make it, Linden? Their injuries are so grave."

"They are strong lads, my lord, just like you," Linden replied. "I believe they would not let the killer defeat them so easily. Fight him they will."

The bats were still watching as the two Mirkwood elves walked out of the cave with their precious burden. There will be no more free meal for the flying mammals that day.

******************************

It had been three days since Keldarion and Legolas were brought home. And both princes still had not regained consciousness.

Thranduil gently swiped a strand of hair off Keldarion's forehead, kissed the prince's brow, and got to his feet. After gazing down at his son for another long moment, the king exited the chamber with a sigh. The guards at the door snapped to attention as Thranduil emerged, but he didn't see it. His heart was too heavy with worry to notice anything else except for his sons' troubling conditions. The healers had come and go but the princes remained unchanged. The two brothers had lost too much blood that it was a miracle they still hang on to their lives. 

Thranduil then walked towards Legolas' chamber down the hallway. It had become a daily routine for the king now. He commuted between the princes' chambers at least three times a day to sit with them, calling and begging them to return to him. So far, the only responses his sons had given him were moans and groans of agony. 

Thranduil nodded at the guards that flanked Legolas' door before entering. To his great surprise, he found his youngest son struggling by himself to get out of his bed. "Legolas!" the king cried out and hastily rushed forward to stop the prince. "When did you wake up? And what do think you are doing?"

"Kel," Legolas rasped. "Where is Kel?"

Amid Legolas' weak struggles, Thranduil pushed his son back onto the pillows. "In his room. He is resting. And so should you."

"I want to see him," said Legolas, clutching desperately at Thranduil's sleeves. "Please, father. I want to see Kel."

"Legolas," Thranduil started, pulling his son into his embrace. "You are not well yourself. Your wounds are serious and you need some more healing to do."

"I'm sorry, father. I dragged us all into this mess," Legolas sobbed. "I've been such and idiot, causing everyone else to get hurt. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh…stop that." Thranduil rubbed his son's back. "I will yell at you later for abandoning your guardians, but right now I want you to lie down and rest. I'll tell the servants to get you something to eat."

"I don't want to eat! I want to see Kel!" Legolas stubbornly replied, pushing feebly against his father for release. He was incredibly scared that his father was hiding Keldarion's truthful condition from his knowledge.

"All right! All right!" Thranduil hugged his son tighter. He sighed as he said next, "I'll take you to him."

Concerned with the deep injuries under Legolas' feet, Thranduil didn't even allow his son to stand. Instead, the king placed and arm under Legolas' knees and carried him off to Keldarion's chamber.

As his father placed him on the bed beside Keldarion, Legolas' eyes lingered over his brother's pale face. "Kel?"

Keldarion remained still. His chest rose and fell steadily as he breathed but his eyes were closed. 

Legolas lifted his hand to touch his brother's cheek. But Thranduil stopped him, grabbing his hand. "No, Legolas. Don't. You are not fit to heal anyone right now."

"But he is badly hurt," Legolas whimpered.

"Unfortunately, so are you, son." 

"I can't see him like this. He came to be this way because of me. It's my fault that Dior returned to kill us all." 

Thranduil narrowed his eyes in ire. "_Dior? It was really __him?"_

"It is true, father. Dior has returned. He did this to us." Resting his head on the pillow beside his brother, Legolas kept his gaze on the elder prince's face, wishing that Keldarion would open his eyes and smile back at him. "If Kel dies…"

 "Hush, Legolas. Kel is not going to die. Trust me." Thranduil pulled at the coverlet and covered Legolas to his shoulders. "Now, get some rest."

Under the covers, Legolas reached for Keldarion's hand and squeezed. He discreetly channeled his healing energy onto his brother, praying that his still weakened ability could bring Keldarion quickly back to health. Then the _manyan prince drifted into sleep while doing so._

Thranduil gazed forlornly at his sons, knowing exactly what Legolas was doing underneath the covers. _Stubborn child_, he thought, shaking his head. The king lifted the coverlet and, true as he had expected, his sons' hands were intertwined together. But Thranduil had not the heart to separate the both of them. 

He kissed both the princes' foreheads, and went to open the door to the balcony to let the fresh morning breeze from outside come rushing in. His sons had been cooped up in their closed and tightly guarded chambers for three long days. Thranduil had ordered the balcony doors to be closed at all time, afraid that the killer would get in the same way he had broken into the king's chamber that day. 

_It's time we end this, once and for all, Thranduil thought as he stared at the surrounding woods. __I know you are out there somewhere, Dior. Show yourself if you have the guts! I challenge you!_

Letting the door stay open, Thranduil whirled and called out for the guards. "Get Linden here," he told them. 

As the guards rushed away to do their king's bidding, Thranduil glanced once more towards the woods. _If you want us, Dior, then I challenge you to come and get us!_

**TBC…**

**P/S : My friend, Shawna, has just created another wonderful site for the Manyan Series. Check out the URL in my bio-page! She even constructed a fanlisting so you guys can log in! Thank you, Shawna! You are incredible!******


	9. 9

**@Volcanic Plug : Nope. I won't let the two brothers kept on sleeping.**

**@beginning-end-314 aka aredhe1314 : You'll get your wish. Just sit tight and read.**

**@Menthol :**** Linden is so pleased that he has a fan like you!**

**@RuByMoOn17 :**** He! He! I kept promising you about 'Trouble In Telcontar', right? Don't worry. It's coming, it's coming. I'm rewriting some scenes while writing _three other stories. Believe me, it's very confusing for me right now!_**

**@Karina :**** Oh, yeah. That's a catch somewhere. You know me. And I just saw 'Master And Commander' today. Our Pippin is in it! And the film is AWESOME! I'm not really a great fan of Russel Crowe but I have to admit, he looks incredibly yummy in this one! I suggest you to check it out! You won't be disappointed!**

**@namarie2legolas :** I'm so sorry for your loss. My condolence, dear mellon. This is the 2nd pet you lost this year, right? Just stay strong. We are not going to be here forever too. And yes, Thranduil gonna kick ass!****

**@purplesmackers :**** You got that right! Thranduil's major scene coming up!**

**@TonKeTyTOnkToNKs :** Sorry for the …uh…whatever it is that tries to come out of your…uh…throat. I forgot to tell you not to read my fics on full stomach. He! He!****

**@Mystic23 :**** Yoda will be so proud! LOL!**

**@lembas7 :**** Thank you, mellon.  And so sorry for making Leggy quite a badass (Ha! Ha! I like that word! Reminds me of 'The Undertaker' from WWE!). He is one very spoil brat, isn't he? **

**@szhismine :**** Yes, I had fun. But it was tiring! Argh! Okay, now, time to plot more cliffies!**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : Like I said, sherbert will make you go high. Be careful. Don't drop on your stomach. It would cause some very ugly scenes!**

**@Hp-Azn : You are welcome, o my loyal subject.**

**Here's the next chapter; the grand finale. Enjoy. ^_^**

*******************************************

Through the darkness of the night, he noticed the wide opened door of Prince Keldarion's balcony. 

_Finally! Dior thought with a smile, his mind already at work in planning his next moves. He had been watching the Mirkwood palace for several days, trying to get his way in but the security of the large building had been so tight and stiff, much stronger than before. The guards were everywhere and all entrances were closed firmly and locked. _

_But now my long wait has paid off. They have finally let down their guard somewhat. _

Grabbing the branch above his head, Dior heaved himself up. He then launched himself from tree to tree until he reached the ancient birch close to Keldarion's balcony. Noiselessly, he landed onto the marble floor and crouched, waiting to see if his presence had alerted anyone.

Nothing happened. He cautiously peered around the door. The chamber was dark but he could see the two princes occupying the bed. 

_Little Legolas is also here!  Dior almost laughed out loud, quite disbelief of his own good luck. _Thranduil's___ brats together in one room! This makes my job much easier! I'll kill them both in just one strike!_

Then he made his move. After pulling his sword from its scabbard, he stealthily moved toward the bed. The two Mirkwood princes were so deep in their slumber they didn't sense his approach.

Standing beside the bed, Dior looked down at his younger cousins and sneered. "I have had a great time making you two bleed. Now it is time you die." Dior raised his sword high above his head, completely prepared to give both princes one powerful blow. "So long, cousins. Have fun in Mandos. I'll send your father along in a short while."

"I don't think so."

Dior instantly whirled around in shock at the sudden voice. His eyes bulged when Thranduil emerged from the deepest shadow of the large room. 

The Mirkwood king had been sitting there in the dark for long hours, waiting expectantly for Dior's imminent arrival. He had been completely aware the moment Dior had landed onto the balcony, so acute his senses were. In return, Thranduil had shut down his presence from being known to the intruder.

For several moments, Dior was so startled that he was speechless. _A trap! And I walked right into it so easily! _he chastised himself. He then gradually regained his composure and smiled crookedly at the king. "Well, we meet again…dear _uncle."_

Thranduil's face was stiff. "I'm nobody's uncle, especially not to a piece of garbage like _you," Thranduil replied quietly as he unsheathed his own sword. _

Dior couldn't stop himself from gulping nervously. He had had many practices in swordplay since he became one of the marauders, but he knew he was no match even against Keldarion, let alone the king of Mirkwood himself. Thranduil was the veteran hero of the Great War, and surely there was a big reason why he survived it all unscathed when every one else in his family did not.

"Are you sure about this, old king?" Dior asked in false bravado. "Are you so eager to cross blades with someone a lot younger than you?"

"Just because you are younger doesn't mean that you are smarter _or_ stronger." Thranduil was smiling as he said this but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His fists clenched around the sword he held calmly behind his back. 

"Do you really want to have our fight here? You might accidentally kill your two sleeping brats in the process, not that I object to it."

"I'm way ahead of you, boy," Thranduil answered snidely before he called out, "Linden!" 

Almost at once, the door swung open. Linden and several Mirkwood warriors burst right in, armed with swords and shields.  They took position in front of the bed between Thranduil's sons and Dior. Two of them even stood under the doorway leading to the balcony, completely blocking Dior's chance for escape. The princes were now closely protected, and Dior had nowhere to run.

Dior's eyes narrowed at all these arrangements. "So, this _is_ a trap. You lured me here, using your sons as baits!" he spat.

"Surprise?" Thranduil's raised one eyebrow. "You are not the only one who can plan such a devious scheme, Dior. So can a father whose sons nearly died in the hands of a demented killer. And _this_ father will not let you go free. Prepare yourself! Everything will end tonight."

Dior snorted. "If you say so, old king!" Then with a cry, he lifted his sword and charged. Thranduil deftly blocked it, his face impassive and stoic. Taking into defensive, he let Dior with his attacks, reading the younger elf's moves and searching for weaknesses. 

Dior meanwhile was actually enjoying the battle. He laughed with glee as Thranduil had to block his powerful blow yet again, causing the king to stumble a step backward. "You are not as strong as you think you are!" he taunted, swinging his blade at Thranduil's head. "Give it up!"

Thranduil ducked and rolled several feet away before taking up his stance once more. He glanced towards the direction of the bed and saw that Legolas and Keldarion had been stirred awake by the commotion. The two princes had their arms wrapped around each other as they stared wide-eyed at their father in disbelief.

Thranduil had to smile at his sons' stunned expressions. Turning back at Dior, he cried out, "Never!" 

The Mirkwood king instantly changed tactics then. From defensive, he became aggressive. His old reliable sword sang in a wonderful hum as he swung it high over his head for Dior's neck. Surprised by this sudden move, Dior was quite late to jump out of the way and Thranduil's blade easily cleaved his left shoulder. 

Crying out, Dior clumsily lurched to the floor. Grimacing in pain, he quickly gathered himself and faced Thranduil once more. But the king was charging again, slashing through Dior's right thigh. The young elf stumbled to his knees, agonized scream exploded from his lips. 

Dior valiantly tried to get to his feet once more but Thranduil wouldn't even let him, stabbing him in his stomach instead. Then a strong kick to Dior's head sent the young elf slamming onto his back. He lay there on the floor, writhing and moaning in agony. Dior tried to tighten his grip on his sword but Thranduil forcefully dug his heel onto his hand, causing Dior to loosen his hold.

Kicking Dior's blade out of the way, Thranduil said, "You know what your problem is? You are not as smart as you think you are." Placing the tip of his own sword against Dior's throat, Thranduil pressed harder. Dior cringed as fresh blood spewed out of his torn flesh.

"For my people, and for my sons, I will not give you easy execution," Thranduil continued, his face grim. "I sentenced you to bleed to death in the dungeon. You shall also be given a cup of poison, just like the one you've given me. It's your choice on how you want your life to end. Either way, your time in Arda is finished."

Dior glared but said nothing. He knew he had lost.

"Take him away and clean up this mess!" Thranduil barked. As the Mirkwood warriors instantly obeyed the king's orders, Thranduil turned to his sons. Keldarion and Legolas were still staring at their father, completely amazed at what had just taken place. They were hardly aware of Dior being dragged out of the chamber by the warriors.

Smiling at his sons as he relinquished his sword to Linden, Thranduil asked, "You boys all right?"

Mouth and eyes wide opened, Legolas nodded, dumbfounded. His face was still ashen and the tiny cuts all over his body were still not completely healed but otherwise he was going to be fine.

Keldarion feebly grinned. "We will be fine, father. You owe me a new mirror, though," he quipped, indicating the large mirror that had broken to pieces in the recent skirmish between Dior and the king.

Thranduil chuckled heartily and sat down on the bed. He then gathered his sons into his arms, hugging them tight to his heart in pure love and affection. "It's over, my sons. It's all over," he said. "Dior won't bother either one of you again, I swear."

And this time, Legolas fully believed his father's every word.

**************************

Legolas was incredibly annoyed. He was sitting in the bath tub in his chamber, submerged to his chest, as his father helped wash the blood and grime off his hair that had been there since the day he was brought back to the palace. "I can't believe this," the prince grumbled, glaring down at the bubbles floating in the water. "I'm not a child anymore! I don't need my father to wash my hair! Swell!"

Keldarion who was watching from a sofa at the other side of the room instantly broke into laughter. Then he winced. "Urgh, that was not smart," he groaned, grabbing his chest. "Remind me not to laugh for another week!"

Thranduil chuckled as he pressed more shampoo onto his palm before massaging it against Legolas' scalp. "You may no longer be a child, Legolas, but you are _my_ child. Besides, you surely can not do it using your injured hands. And, to tell you the truth, I can't stand the smell anymore. Your hair stinks!"

Legolas' eyes widened as he whirled to glare at his father. "It does _not_!"

"It no longer is, but it _was," Thranduil said, nudging his son's head to face forward again. "All those bat droppings and sand and…and blood..."_

As Thranduil's voice faded away, Legolas turned around once more and saw the bleak look in his father's eyes. He clasped his father's hand warmly. "Father, fret no more. Like you had said before, it's all over. Dior is now dead, and Kel and I will return to our old self to drive you crazy like always!"

"I agree!" Keldarion announced, grinning widely.

Thranduil had to smile at that. "Aye! I believe you would!"

Dior had died in his cell that morning after being in there for not more than a day. It looked like the notion of bleeding to death was too unbearable for him, so he had taken the cup of poison placed by his cell door, wishing for a quick end. What he hadn't taken into note was that the poison was as twice as cruel. Like what had happened to Thranduil that night, Dior had coughed up blood incessantly. His body had been found almost floating in his own blood with his eyes and mouth wide opened.

_In spite of it all, Dior is right about one thing, Legolas mused. _Revenge is sweet.__

"Ai Elbereth, stars and heaven above!" suddenly came Thranduil's cries of dismay from behind him.

Legolas was startled. "What? What's wrong, father?"

Keldarion had jumped to his feet and rushed closer. He took one look at Legolas' hair, got struck speechless, and broke into hysterical laughter that he doubled over from it.

"_What?" Legolas asked again, frantic. He stared in puzzlement at his brother's face that was flushing red from laughing so hard. "Is there something wrong with your brain, Kel?"_

That only made Keldarion laughed even harder, so it left Thranduil to explain the current situation to his youngest son. "Well…I uh…I think I've made a slight error."

"What error? What are you talking about?" Legolas frowned as Keldarion sat down hard on the floor, still laughing.

"I believe I've taken…the _wrong bottle of shampoo," Thranduil answered, quite chagrin._

"What do you mean? I've put the bottle right over there," Legolas pointed at the small chest near his dresser and, sure it was, the bottle was _still there. His eyes narrowed instantly. "If you didn't use _that _bottle, then what are you using…?"_

Thranduil showed his son the bottle in his hand. "Err… this one?"

"Where…did you get this?" Legolas was afraid of the answer.

"On the side table," Thranduil replied, getting ready to flee. 

Legolas' eyes bulged. "_The side table_?! But that's…" That was where he had put away the bottle of henna juice that had been responsible for his father's red hair weeks before. He had been thinking of throwing it away for good but it seemed he had forgotten all about it. 

Until today.

And now, it was his turn to get all red.

"FATHER!" Legolas screamed. He frantically touched his scalp and his fingers came away all…well…_red._

Thranduil was already at the door. "I'll send the servants with some lemon to get rid of the…err… color!"

"No! Get back here! You can't just leave it like this!" Legolas started to get out of the tub but then realized he was naked underneath. He sat back down and glared at the empty doorway. The king of Mirkwood had successfully fled the scene.

Cursing fluently, Legolas turned to glower at Keldarion who still couldn't stop laughing. "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Immensely!" Keldarion replied between gasps.

Still cursing and ranting, Legolas reached for the bottle and threw the whole content onto Keldarion's head. "There! Now we are _both red!"_

"Why you…!" Keldarion sputtered as he hastily rubbed away the stain. "Now this is war, brother!" 

Water from the tub splashed wildly about as the two princes of Mirkwood tried to douse each other. For a while, in all the excitement, they had forgotten about their injuries and the red juice in their hair. But one thing was for sure, they will never forget the person who had bled them almost to their deaths.

But for now, they will enjoy their usual silliness.

**THE END**

**Well, there goes another one! I hope you all enjoy it! I would like to thank every one of you for encouraging me to keep on writing! I'm so glad and honored to have such nice readers like you giving me words of support to continue on with this task that I always love! THANK YOU again! **

**So here are the faithful reviewers in alphabetical order : **Alkvingiel****; angelbird12241; Aranel of Mirkwood; Aredhe1314; artms; bloodkittie; Brazgirl; bunny luver; Coolio02; Deana; Ebony Falcon; ElizabethBlack4; ElvenEyes; Enigma Jade; feanen; Fire Breathing Ferret; Gabby The Elf; Gerri; Gwyn; HalanaLeg4ever; Hobbit Hugger; Hp-Azn; Jamie; Karina; Kawaii ningen kitsune; Kayo; Kitsune Inu; Lady Lenna; layla146; leggylulu; LegolasLover2003; Lisseyelen aka Lady V; LOTRfaith; Lucy; Luindae; Manders1953; Menthol; miekje; Mystkyten; MysticalWoodElf; mystic23; MoroTheWolfGod; namarie2legolas; Nikki1; Noo; Philomythus; Poke the Penguin; petjut1998; purplesmackers; roper; RuByMoOn17; Queen of Shadows; Sailor Elf; Sparrow Greenleaf; Starlit Hope; Szhismine; Starlit Hope; tbiris; Terrenis-sama; Volcanic Plug; Young Storyteller (I hope no one is left out).****

**To Meagan, my beta, a simple 'thank you' is not enough. But that is all I can afford. If I could, I'd try to give you even the moon for all the help you've given me! Terima Kasih!**

**To Shawna, the webmaster, putting up those 2 sites is a great honor to me. Thank you for all your hard work, mellon!**

**And now, for the next attractions : I'm rewriting some scenes of 'Trouble In Telcontar'. I hope it will come out before ROTK. Yes, I know, I've promised this one many times before. I don't know why TIT is quite difficult for me to produce. Anyway, three other fics are also coming up, and they are all prequels; one of little Leggy, one of teenage Leggy, and one of stud Leggy. I'm not sure which will come up first, though. You'll have to wait and be prepared for the unexpected!**

**Until next time, everyone! See you in ROTK!!!!**


End file.
